


Dance With You (vid)

by mklutz



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Fanvid, Hockey, M/M, Romance, Video, nhl rps, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mklutz/pseuds/mklutz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obvi Kaner's theme music is anything by Ke$ha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With You (vid)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/gifts).



> For The Hoyden who finally gets a hockey vid, with thanks to Twentysomething for helping me not screw it up.

**Password is peekaboo.** If you can't play it below click to view it on Vimeo, or you can [download a copy from sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/file/5tkkfn) or see it [without a password on tumblr](http://mklutz.tumblr.com/post/51845833078/obvi-kaners-theme-music-is-anything-by-ke-ha-for). 


End file.
